


Life Pledge to a Warden

by StoryTellerBoneZone



Series: Life of the World Arcana [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: For the discord chat, Other, When did it get so rad?, crackfic, what happened to my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone
Summary: My life begins to spiral out of control





	Life Pledge to a Warden

My warden appears again. If I knew any better, I would think my warden is a prisoner with me. But I know better.

Today is wednesday. It is time for my weekly feeding. The black beast by his side mews in surprise. Does it wish for me to suffer? Is it happy that I starve without this warden.

Something is different today. Every week, his kindness brings me joy. Today, he whispers something sweet to me.

"You're growing so well."

"I'm proud of you"

"I love you."

With this beautiful boy, I realize I must protect him. I know his secrets. People visit this warden. They call themselves "The Phantom Thieves." Some nights, my warden comes back in bruises, cuts, and scars. They always disappear by the return of the sun, but my worry consumes me.  
One day, he comes back in a worse state that he's ever been. He talks to his beast. He says, "Sorry Morgana. Momentos has been hard on me. I'll try not to get as hurt."

Rage envelops my xylem. Passion burns through my phloem. Disgust explodes throughout the leaves. I must protect my warden. My fate is his now.

But the moment he softly touches my leaf as I begin to shake in rage, gratitude overtakes me. Why must this soft boy suffer? My warden has done nothing wrong.

My fate is sealed. I will die for my warden. He must be protected at all costs.

\---

Thou art I, I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond.

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breakth thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the World Persona, I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.....

\---

"Joker? Why are you just staring at that plant?" Morgana inquired, tilting his head slightly.  
But Akira doesn't respond. His eyes flicker from place to place, his face shifts into one of disgust, his eyebrows become knitted.  
"What the hell just happened!?"

\----

Shifting forward in time, the detective glares at the prisoner. Sae shifts her hand to her chin and begins.

"Based on police evidence, we have discovered that your room had a plentiful oxygen supply. It was far more than the average household. More oxygen allows for more efficient breathing, allowing for heightened senses, and a faster thought process. Who was it that supplied you?"

Akira can only stare back, dumbfounded.


End file.
